


calm me down

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: It’s time like this that Taeyong needs to crash, hand someone else the reins of control for a little bit.





	calm me down

Jungwoo blearily blinks awake, squinting at the dark figure standing next to his bed. "Yongie?" he murmurs. It is him, gnawing on his knuckles, clad in nothing but his boxers and an oversized sweater. Taeyong shuffles forward and climbs into bed, pulling the light blanket over them both. Jungwoo hums and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, letting him snuggle back against him. 

 

Taeyong's been working frantically for the past week, sleepless nights spent relentlessly working on his portfolio. They've barely seen each other throughout all that time, so it makes sense that he would be here. It’s time like this that Taeyong needs to crash, hand someone else the reins of control for a little bit.  

 

"You okay?" Jungwoo asks into the back of Taeyong's neck. He shakes his head and wriggles again. 

 

Jungwoo thinks he's trying to get closer, but his rubbing gets concentrated, circling his ass back against Jungwoo's morning wood. Jungwoo smiles fondly and sighs, snuggling closer to Taeyong and nudging his hips forward. Sometimes it's nicest like this, quiet and soft, no words needed.

 

Taeyong lets out a cute little gasp as Jungwoo's clothed cock slides between his ass, catching on something below the fabric of his underwear. 

 

"Hm?" Jungwoo breathes, letting one of his hands dance down, lifting up Taeyong’s sweater and down under his underwear. He can't resist giving Taeyong's ass a couple squeezes before rubbing inbetween his cheeks, fingertips hitting warm smooth metal. 

 

Taeyong shudders and stills the moment he touches it, turning his head to the side until he can look Jungwoo in the eyes. Jungwoo leans forward to capture Taeyong's lips in a kiss at the same time he grips the base of the plug and slides it out a bit, only to press it in again, achingly slowly. 

 

Taeyong whimpers quietly and breaks the kiss, tongue lolling out of his mouth and head sinking back against the pillow. 

 

"What do you want, baby?" Jungwoo asks, Taeyong's brow furrows at having to talk, pressing his hips back again in an attempt to make Jungwoo's hand move on the plug. 

 

Taeyong opens his mouth but nothing comes out on  the first try, so he swallows and tries again. "Woo, please fuck me, I really need it-" Jungwoo coos and slips the plug all the way out, pushing it off the edge of the bed and shimmying his and Taeyong's boxers off. 

 

He doesn't bother with the sweater, it mould take too much movement and besides, it looks absolutely adorable, reinforcing Taeyong's headspace when he's like this. 

 

Taeyong has closed his eyes and settled down again, almost like he's really asleep, body completely pliant as Jungwoo rearranges their legs to fit them both. 

 

Throwing his leg over Taeyong’s for a better angle, Jungwoo guides his hard cock to Taeyong's slick hole, sinking all the way in with a breathy gasp. Somehow he always forgets exactly how good it feels, being swallowed up like this, Taeyong’s hole clenching and fluttering around him. 

 

Taeyong hasn't moved, but there’s a barely perceptible tremble in his limb when Jungwoo drags all the way out as slow as he can, relishing in the feeling. Taeyong searching for Jungwoo's hand with his own, finding it and intertwining their fingers together. His breathing is coming considerably faster now, but Jungwoo keeps the agonizingly slow pace, letting the pleasure gradually building up in small increments.  

 

Jungwoo slides long and firm over Taeyong's prostate to watch drool seep out of his mouth, leaning down to lick the clean sweat off of his neck. 

 

The pressure of Taeyong's hand in Jungwoo's increases gradually, until he's squeezing hard, moaning softly with every exhale when Jungwoo fucks back in harder and lightly drags back out. 

 

Now Jungwoo can't help his thrusts getting slightly faster, orgasm slowly building up until his mouth is hanging open in blind pleasure. Tears are slowly sliding out from Taeyong's closed eyelids, overwhelmed by the build-up.

 

"Taeyong, Taeyong, I'm cumming-" Jungwoo gasps out, spurting hot lines across Taeyong's insides. Jungwoo keeps lazily fucking him as he softens, reaching around. All it takes is his fingers rubbing around the head of Taeyong's cock before he's cumming too, covering Jungwoo's hand, face scrunching up and relaxing before he goes boneless. 

 

Jungwoo goes to pull out, feeling cum squelch around his soft cock, but Taeyong stills him. "Stay like this?" Both of them are sweaty and sticky and disgusting, but it’s in the best way.

 

Jungwoo nods and kisses Taeyong's temple, basking in the beautiful satisfied smile that gets him. Taeyong sighs comfortably and laces their fingers together again, breathing already evening out in much-needed sleep. Jungwoo nuzzles his face into the soft hair at the back of Taeyong's neck and closes his eyes as well.


End file.
